The New Adventure of Hope and Wyatt
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Embark with Hope and Wyatt on the new adventures that is going to change their lives and the lives of those around them. Please read and review and let me know if you want more. Thanks


The New Adventures of Hope and Wyatt

A/N: So I am a huge Wyatt and Hope fan and I hate what B&B is doing with them right now, honestly makes Hope look like a whore minus the sex and Hope and Liam is so played out, time for new and exciting and that's what we get with Hope and Wyatt. So I made his fanfiction that will have more chapters to come. E njoy as I take you on an exciting but scary adventure for Hott.

Chapter One: Tumor, Vows and Surprises

It started out as a simple headache that wouldn't go away. Wyatt rolled over groaning from the pain that was pounding in his head. He would've laughed if it didn't hurt. He didn't remember drinking at all the night before so he didn't know where the headache came from. He managed to call the office to let them know he wouldn't be in and then passed out.

"Pam have you seen Wyatt?" Hope asked.

"Oh sweetie he called in sick." Pam said.

"Oh no." Hope said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Pam said.

"No he's been having this horrible headaches lately." Hope said. "I should go check on him."

"Check on who?" Liam asked.

"Wyatt." Hope said. "He called in sick."

"Oh I'm sure he just drink to much last night and is sleeping it off." Liam said. "Beside you have a lunch date."

"He hasn't been feeling well." Hope said. "If he's called in sick I'm sure he's sick. You should have more faith in him, he's your brother."

"No Will is my brother, Wyatt is a leach." Liam said.

"If you're going to go on a Wyatt bashing rant I'm out of here." Hope said. "He never says anything bad about you."

"You expect me to believe that." Liam said.

"When I'm with Wyatt we don't talk about you." Hope said. "He just focuses on us."

"Look I'm sorry." Liam said. "We're supposed to have equal time."

"I understand that, but if he's sick I should go check on him." Hope said.

"Call him, if he's answers and sounds like he needs you then I'll take you over." Liam said.

Hope agreed and called Wyatt but he didn't pick up.

"He didn't answer." Hope said.

"He's more then likely sleeping." Liam said. "If he is sick it will be the best thing for him."

"Maybe but I'm worried." Hope said.

"Let's just go to lunch and then you can try him again." Liam said. "I came all this way."

"Okay, but I'm keeping my cell on so if he calls." Hope said.

Liam nodded and they headed to the outdoor café.

When Hope ran to the restroom Liam turned her phone on silence not wanting to be disturbed.

Wyatt woke up his vision blurred from the pain and quickly made his way to the restroom before he threw up. After he rinsed his mouth out he stumbled to his phone and called Hope but it went to voice mail.

"Hope I need you." Wyatt said. "Please help me."

He passed back out the phone still on.

Hope finished her lunch and listened to Liam talk about a project he was working on. As she picked up her phone she noticed she has a missed call.

"That's weird." She said.

"What?" Liam asked.

"My phone is on silence." Hope said opening her phone. "I didn't do it."

"Maybe you bumped it and it happened." Liam said.

"Wyatt called." She said pulling up her voice mail. "Damn it."

"What?" Liam asked.

"He called almost an hour ago." Hope said. "I have to go, I knew I should've gone to check on him.

"I'll drive you." Liam said.

"No, I have my car." Hope said. "Thanks for lunch."

She rushed off before he could object.

When she arrived at the beach house she unlocked the door and rushed into the bedroom and found him laying on the bed.

"Wyatt?" She said rushing over to him.

"Hope." He whispered. "My head."

"Shh, I'm calling 911." Hope said. "I'm sorry I missed you call, somehow my phone was on silence."

"It's ok." He said.

"911 what's your emergency?" A voice asked.

"My boyfriend is really, really sick." Hope said. "He says his head hurts."

"Is he breathing miss?" The voice asked.

"Yes, but he's in a lot of pain, covered in sweat and going in and out of consciousness." Hope said. "Please send help."

"Okay, let me have your location." The voice said.

Hope gave him the addressed and soon help was on the way.

"It's going to be okay." Hope said. "Help is coming."

"Stay with me." Wyatt said as he passed out again as the pain flared.

"Wyatt?" Hope said as panic set in. "Come on baby wake up."

When the EMT's arrived they scooped and ran with Wyatt. Hope right beside him.

When they reached the ER Wyatt was rushed into an exam room and Hope was forced to wait outside. She tried called Quinn but she wasn't answering and then she tried her mother.

"Mom?" Hope asked.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"It's Wyatt." Hope said. "He's been rushed to the ER."

"Oh no." Brooke said. "Bill?"

"Hope what's going on?" Bill asked.

"Wyatt's been rushed to the ER." Hope said. "He's been having these headaches and today he passed out."

"Where is Quinn?" Bill asked.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her." Hope said. "We just got here, he's in with the doctors."

"Okay, listen we're on the plane now and when we land we'll be there." Bill said. "I'll keep trying to get a hold of Quinn."

"Okay." Hope said.

"Call me if anything happens." Bill said.

"I will." Hope said hanging up.

"Hope Logan?" A doctor said coming out.

"Yes." Hope said standing up.

"Mr. Fuller has given us permission to talk with you." The doctor said. "If you can come in."

Hope nodded and fallowed the doctor into the room. She rushed over to Wyatt's side.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked.

"Wyatt has a tumor growing in his skull besides his brain." The doctor said showing them the scan. "It's the cause of the pain."

"What can you do about it?" Hope asked.

"We need to go in and remove it." The doctor said. "We'll be taking him into the OR tonight."

"How long will it take?" Hope asked.

"Hours." The doctor said.

"Why is the tumor there?" Hope asked.

"We're waiting on labs." The doctor said.

"What are the risks?" Hope asked.

"I'm going to be honest, where the tumor is located is a tricky spot to go in." The doctor said. "There will be a lot to handle once it's removed, we wont know all the damage done until then. Wyatt is looking at a long road to recovery."

"But he'll recover." Hope said.

"There is a chance he could die." The doctor said.

"No." Hope said. "He can't die, I'm not ready to lose him."

"Is his family on the way?" The doctor asked.

"I can't reach his mom but his dad is on a plane and when they land he'll be here." Hope said.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on your labs." The doctor said. "Keep him calm."

Hope nodded and the doctor left.

"Hope?" Wyatt asked.

"It's okay." Hope said kissing his hand. "You're going to be okay."

"I'm scared." Wyatt said.

"Me too." Hope said tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry." Wyatt said. "I love you."

"I love you." Hope said.

"Marry me." Wyatt said.

"What?" Hope said.

"Marry me." Wyatt said.

"You can't ask me that." Hope said.

"Hope you heard the doctor, these is a chance I could die." Wyatt said. "If that happens I want to know I made a dream come true before I left. Marry me."

"Yes." Hope said kissing him. "I will marry you and you will live, I'm not ready to lose you."

"Me either." Wyatt said. "I want to marry you now, before the operation."

"Okay." Hope said.

"Hope?" Justin said coming in. "Bill called me and asked me to come over."

"Hope." Rick said rushing in with Caroline.

"Thank god you're all here." Hope said.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Before I go into all that Justin I need your help." Hope said. "You two stay with Wyatt I'll be right back."

Hope walked out to the waiting room with Justin.

"What do you need?" Justin asked.

"I need a marriage license." Hope said. "Wyatt wants to get married before he goes into surgery, can you make that happen?"

"I can and will." Justin said.

"Okay, hurry please." Hope said.

Justin nodded and rushed off while Hope walked back into the room with the others.

"Wyatt told us what's going on." Rick said. "How can we help."

"I need something to wear." Hope said.

"I have the perfect thing at Forester." Caroline said.

"I'll get the rings you asked for." Rick said looking at Wyatt.

"Thank you." Wyatt said.

"Just hurry." Hope said.

"We'll be back as fast as we can." Rick said. "Call me if you need anything."

Hope nodded and they rushed off and Hope walked back over to Wyatt and took his hand.

"Ate you tired?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." Wyatt said.

"Rest for a bit." Hope said. "Close your eyes, I'm not going anywhere."

Wyatt smiled and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I have the paperwork." Justin said coming in. "Just need some signatures."

Hope signed where she needed and woke Wyatt so he could sign where he was needed.

"Okay, you to are free to get married and I talked to the Chapel Priest he'll be here soon to marry you too." Justin said.

"Thanks." Hope said.

Justin nodded and Rick and Caroline came back in with what they needed. Hope went to get ready with Caroline.

"This is beautiful." Hope said.

"Eric and I have been working on a secret line and this is the jewel." Caroline said.

Hope smiled and changed into the dress and Caroline helped her put her hair up.

"You make a beautiful bride." Caroline said.

"Thank you so much for being here." Hope said. "I hope you're okay with being my maid of honor."

"I'm happy to be." Caroline said.

They walked back to the room and Wyatt smiled when she walked in.

"Wow." He said.

"Thanks." Hope said.

"I'm sorry I can't wear a tux." He said.

"It's okay, you look perfect to me." Hope said.

"Hello, I'm reverend Eric Moss, I'll be marrying you two." A tall man in black with a white collar said coming in.

Rick and Caroline stood up for them both filming everything with their phone along with Justin. Soon they were married Wyatt slipping two rings onto her finger and he placing one on his fingers.

"You may kiss your bride." Reverend Moss said and Hope leaned down and kissed Wyatt.

After some more signature the reverend left as did Justin to file the paperwork.

"Congratulation." Rick said.

"Thanks." Hope said hugging him. "Both of you for being here with us."

"How are we doing?" The doctor asked coming in.

"I got married." Wyatt said.

"Well congratulations." The doctor said. "I've called in a specialist who just arrived and has been looking over your labs and she'll be in, in a few minutes to go over everything."

"Okay." Wyatt said.

A few minutes later the specialist walked in and Hope gasp.

"Bridget?" Hope said.

"Hope." Bridget said. "I didn't know it was you in here."

"You know each other?" The doctor asked.

"Hope is my baby sister." Bridget said.

"Small world." The doctor said.

"Yes but we have a life to save so let's go over everything." Bridget said. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up and for me to get to know my new brother in law."

She went over everything with them and then left to get ready to operate.

"Guys can I have a minute with Hope?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah." Rick said. "We'll be outside."

"Be strong." Caroline said hugging Wyatt. "We're all fighting for you."

Wyatt nodded and they left.

"Here." Wyatt said slipping his ring onto her finger. "Keep this safe for me until you can put it back on me."

"I'll be there when you wake up." Hope said.

"I love you." Wyatt said.

"And I love you." Hope said.

Orderlies came in and took Wyatt away and Hope walked to the waiting room. Rick pulled her to him and hugged her.

"He's going to be okay." Caroline said as they sat down.

"Have you heard from mom or Bill?" Hope asked.

"They'll be arrived in about an hour." Caroline said. "I called him after we talked to Bridget."

"Any word from Quinn?" Hope asked.

"Not that I know of." Caroline said.

"Where is she?" Hope wondered.

They moved up to the OR waiting room and Hope sat in a chair with her knees up to her chest as they waited.

"You okay?" Caroline asked sitting by her.

"He called me but somehow my phone was on silence." Hope said. "I don't know how it happened, I was sure I left the ringer on so if he called."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I was looking for him at work and Pam told me he called in sick, I was going to go see him when Liam arrived. We had lunch planned but I wanted to check on Wyatt. When I couldn't get a hold of him I thought he was sleeping so Liam convinced me to go to lunch. When we were done I checked my phone and there was message from him and it was almost an hour old." Hope said. "What if getting him sooner would've been better for him."

"You can't think like that." Caroline said. "He's in with the best doctors and he's going to make it through it."

Hope nodded and laid her head on her knees.

"Mom and Bill landed, they are on their way." Rick said coming over.

"Okay." Hope said. "I should go change."

As she got up she got dizzy.

"Wow, are you okay?" Rick asked.

"I just got up to fast." Hope said.

"I'll go grab you some water while you change." Caroline said.

Hope nodded and took her clothes and went to change. When she got back to the waiting room Bill and Brooke were there talking with Rick and Caroline.

"Hope." Brooke said hugging her.

"We filled them in." Caroline said.

"I'm going to go see if I can get an update." Bill said.

"I'll go with him." Rick said walking off with Bill.

"What's with the clothing bag?" Brooke asked.

"Wyatt and I got married." Hope said showing her the rings.

"Rick, Justin and I filmed it all." Caroline said.

"Sorry we didn't wait." Hope said.

"As long as it's what you want." Brooke said.

Soon more and more family showed up to wait with them

"No fighting." Hope demanded when Katie and Ridge showed up.

"Not today." Brooke said.

As she paced the paced the floor she got dizzy again this time it was Ridge who caught her.

"Hope are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"I'm just to stressed out." Hope said.

A doctor who was walking by saw her and asked to to come with her to be checked over.

"I know your husband is having surgery." The doctor said as she took her blood pressure.

"I'm just stressed." Hope said.

"I'm just going to check you over to be on the safe side." The doctor said. "I don't want you getting sick while you have so much going on."

"Okay." Hope said and to doctor ran through the basic tests and took some blood to test.

"I want you to lay here in the dark for a few minutes while I check on your labs and just breathe." She said.

"Okay." Hope said.

The doctor turned the lights down and Hope laid back on the exam table and closed her eyes.

"Please let him be okay." Hope said. "Please."

When the door opened the doctor came back smiling.

"Am I okay?" Hope asked.

"You are." She said bringing the lights up. "We got some test results back."

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"The reason you've gotten dizzy is because you're pregnant Hope." She said .

"Are you sure?" Hope asked. "I took a test and it was negative."

"Sometimes home tests can be wrong." She said. "Let's take a look at your baby."

She brought out an ultrasound machine and soon Hope could see the little baby growing inside her.

"I say you're about three months." She said.

"So I conceived around Valentine's Day?" Hope asked.

"Looks like it." She said. "I'm going to print you some pictures."

"Thanks." Hope said.

"You'll need to see you OBGYN to go over everything." She said. "But all looks good, you need to remember while all this is going on to stay calm, eat and drink and take care of yourself."

"I will." Hope said still in amazement.

The doctor left and came back with some pictures and vitamins for her to start taking.

"Congrats." She said before letting Hope go.

As Hope walked back to the waiting room she slipped the pills and pictures into her purse.

"Hope sweetie are you ok?" Brooke asked coming over with Ridge.

"I'm okay." Hope said. "Doctor just wanted to make sure and she says I'm fine."

"Okay." Brooke said.

"Did we hear anything?" Hope asked.

"Only that he's holding in." Ridge said. "Bridget said she's be out when she was done."

"Any word on Quinn?" Hope asked.

"Not yet." Brooke said.

Hope walked over to where Bill was sitting.

"Hey." She said sitting down.

"I didn't even know he was sick." Bill said.

"All I knew is he was having headaches, I just thought it was stress because of me." Hope said.

"It is a weird situation to be in." Bill said.

"It is." Hope said.

"Dad?" Liam said coming in.

"Hey." Bill said standing up and hugging him.

"I just got word." Liam said. "Why didn't you call me."

"Sorry, it's been so much at once." Hope said reaching up to fix her hair.

"What's that?" Liam asked.

"Oh umm." Hope said.

"Did he propose?" Liam asked.

"Yes." Hope said.

"You said yes?" Liam asked shocked.

"Yes." Hope said.

"Was it just so he went into surgery fighting?" Liam asked.

"No, I said yes because I love him and I'm not ready to lose him." Hope said.

"You love him more then me." Liam said.

"He is in there fighting for his life and you're out here worried about you." Hope said. "Did you put my phone on silence today?"

"What?" Liam asked.

"When I went to the restroom did you mess with my phone?" Hope asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Liam asked.

"Because I don't know how it got like that." Hope said. "You knew I was leaving it on so if he called."

"I just wanted you to myself for a little while." Liam said. "I thought he was just faking so you'd come over and be with him. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Jerk." Hope said slapping him. "Wyatt isn't some monster you've made him out to be, he's a real person, that hour he had to wait for me to get to him he could've died."

"I didn't know he was sick." Liam said.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." Hope said. "You think Wyatt is this bad person but he's not, he simply loves me and wants me to be happy."

"He doesn't know you." Liam said.

"He knows me better then you." Hope said. "If you were the one sick he'd been with me checking on you instead of taking me to lunch and turning my phone on silence."

"With his history how would I know he was telling the trust." Liam said.

"Wyatt isn't some lair." Hope snapped. "He made one mistake and you just don't want to let him move past it, well guess what."

"What."

"We didn't just get engaged, we got married." Hope said.

"You got married?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I married Wyatt." Hope said. "I love him and I want to be with him."

Liam just seemed to open and close his mouth.

"I never want to see you again." Hope said. "Your brother is in there fighting for his life and your all about you. Grow up Liam."

Hope walked away and sat next to Eric who took her hand as she laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Hope, Bridge is coming." Brooke said waking her.

"Okay." Hope said waking up.

"He made it through surgery." Bridget told Hope. "He is a real fighter."

"Did you get all the tumor?" Hope asked.

"Yes we were lucky." Bridget said. "We've removed all the tumor with what we hope is little impact on the brain but we wont know until he wakes up."

"When can I see him?" Hope asked.

"He's going to be in the ICU for tonight so I can have only two go back and see him but only for a few minutes and then tomorrow if he's awake we'll move him to a room." Bridget said.

"What caused the tumor?" Bill asked.

"We're still waiting on labs." Bridget said. "But I promise as soon as I know you'll know."

"Okay." Bill said.

"Who's going back?" Bridget said.

"Bill and I." Hope said.

"Okay." Bridget said leading them down to the ICU. "Now don't let the machines frighten you, he's breathing on his own, most are just monitoring him."

Both nodded and she lead them over to where he was. Hope went to one side and took his hands.

"You did it." Hope said. "You made it through surgery and back to me."

Hope touched his face softly.

"Can I put his ring back on?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." Bridget said looking up from his chart.

Hope smiled and put the ring back on his finger.

"That is never coming off again." Hope said. "Your dad is here."

Hope looked over at Bill who was watching his son.

"I'm going to let you two talk, I'll be back when I can." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

She left with Bridget and walked back down the hall.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Hope asked.

"By the morning." Bridget said.

They made it back to the waiting room and Bridget filled them in on all she could.

Soon Hope sent everyone home sense there wasn't much they could do.

"I'll bring you some clothes in the morning." Brooke said.

"Thanks." Hope said.

"I'll take your dress home." Caroline said. "And call if you need us no matter the hour."

"Thanks." Hope said. "I will."

Rick hugged her and they left.

"Call us with anything too." Brooke said.

Hope nodded and hugged her mom.

"I'll keep trying to get a hold of Quinn." Bill said.

"It's not like her to be away." Hope said. "I hope everything is okay."

Bill nodded and headed out with Brooke.

"Dad thanks again for watching Logan." Bridget said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm happy to have him." Eric said. "See you later."

He hugged her and then hugged Hope before heading out.

"You should go home and sleep." Bridget said.

"I can't, not until he wakes up." Hope said. "Any idea what happened?"

"We're thinking it's a sign of cancer." Bridget said. "We're running tests while he's sleeping to figure out where it's coming from."

"How bad is this going to get?" Hope asked.

"Until we know the whole picture we're not sure." Bridget said. "But we'll figure it out and we'll get him through it."

"I can't lose my husband." Hope said. "I need him."

"I know." Bridget said. "We'll figure it out. If you can try to close your eyes, I'll tell the staff to wake you when Wyatt's coming around."

"Ok." Hope said. "Thank's Bridget."

Bridget hugged her sister and then laid down on the small couch waiting for word on her new husband.

"Daddy's going to be ok." Hope said rubbing her stomach. "He's going to be okay."

TBC


End file.
